FIG. 1 is a an elevational view of a sleeve having a base portion with a decorative pattern having a curved upper boundary and having an upper detachable portion and constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a potted plant disposed within the sleeve of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the sleeve and potted plant of FIG. 2 after the upper potion of the sleeve has been removed from the base portion of the sleeve.
FIG. 4 is an elevational view of another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 5 is an elevational view of another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 6 is an elevational view of another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 7 is an elevational view of yet another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 8 is an elevational view of yet another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 9 is an elevational view of yet another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 10 is an elevational view of yet another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 11 is an elevational view of yet another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 12A is an elevational view of a sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention and having a decorative pattern having an upper boundary having a crenate or scalloped pattern.
FIG. 12B is an elevational view of a sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention and having a decorative pattern having an upper boundary having an inverted crenate or inverted scalloped pattern.
FIG. 12C is an elevational view of a sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention and having a decorative pattern having an upper boundary having a crenulate, toothed, or zig-zag pattern.
FIG. 12D is an elevational view of a sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention and having a decorative pattern having an upper boundary having a crenelated or rectangular-shaped pattern.